Czy jesteś bądź kiedykolwiek byłeś?
by rozenlove
Summary: Nikt nigdy nie oskarży Snapea o bycie Gryfonem. tłumaczenie Are You Now Or Have You Ever Been? fyre


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and this story belongs to Fyre.

– Ja… Udało mi się? – chłopakowi zapiera dech. – Czy to koniec? Czy my…?

– Tak, głupi chłopaku, tak – surowo mu przerywam. Typowy Gryfon, zawsze ma potworne wyczucie czasu. Przyciskam dłonie do jego zmasakrowanej klatki piersiowej, próbując zatrzymać strumień krwi wylewający się z każdym biciem jego serca. – Chociaż raz w życiu bądź cicho i daj mi pomyśleć.

Ale nie jest cicho. Nie słucha. Mało zaskakujące – To właśnie nie słuchanie doprowadziło go do tej sytuacji.

Cholerny, głupi…

– Harry!

Black. Woła swojego ukochanego chrześniaka. Że też mogę robić tylko tyle rzeczy naraz!

Ignorując kundla, krzywię się na widok krwi pode mną i przesuwam ciężar ciała tak, by uwolnić jedną rękę i móc sięgnąć po moje eliksiry przy pasie.

Chłopiec wypuszcza z bólem powietrze, gdy nacisk na jego klatce zmienia się, jednak jakoś ciągle udaje mu się Nie. Być. Cicho.

Może powinienem odjąć mu punkty?

Skąd to pytanie? _Zawsze_ je zabieram.

– Wszyscy, Voldemort, Pettigrew… to…

– Po raz dziesiąty – tak – warczę, podczas gdy moje palce rozpoznają i odrzucają fiolkę za fiolką, uznając je za bezużyteczne. Całkowicie bezużyteczne. – Zabiłeś go; udowodniłeś niewinność tego kundla. Świat jest bezpieczny, długi spłacone, nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia. A teraz daj mi pracować!

– Udało mi się – powtarza ledwie słyszalnym szeptem.

– Harry, gdzie jesteś?

Black się zbliża. Tym razem chłopak go słyszy. Trzepocze rzęsami, ukazując zdeformowane oczy, jedno z nich nabiegłe krwią.

Nie. Dobrze.

- Syriusz, i Pro..profesor Lupin – udaje mu się wychrypieć łamiącym głosem ich imiona, krew tryska mu z ust.

Lupin jest martwy od tygodni. Czy ten mały mózg, który chłopak posiadał, był już nieodwracalnie stracony? Czy ja się przejąłem?

– Ucisz się, chłopcze, wszyscy żyją i pewien jestem, że niebywale cieszą się, że to już koniec – wymamrotałem, porzucając poszukiwanie eliksiru – nie istnieje nic, co mogłoby zadziałać – i chwytając brzeg swojej szaty, wycieram krew z jego podbródka.

Jakimś cudem daje radę utkwić we mnie wzrok. Jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że jest przytomny, gdy…

– Mogę iść już do domu? – pyta.

Mrugam. – Co?

Jest i Black. Pędzi w naszą stronę pokryty brudem, błotem i sadzą. Krwawi z jakichś nieokreślonych ran na głowie. – Harry! Och, słodki Jezu, ty…ty

Black upada na kolana, praktycznie zielony na twarzy na widok zniekształconego Pottera. Ktoś mógłby sobie pomyśleć, że po tych wszystkich pobojowiskach, które dane mu było oglądać będzie bardziej opanowany. No, ale, czego można oczekiwać od niego?

– Syriusz – wzdycha Harry. – Słyszałem cię.

Black pochyla się nad nim. Jeśli sądzi, że w tej chwili chłopak potrzebuje bardziej jakichś pocieszających, ckliwych uścisków zamiast, och, no nie wiem – fachowej pomocy lekarskiej, to jest głupszy, niż myślałem.

– Wiem, wiem. Wołałem cię. Jak się ma mój chrześniak? Wspaniale sobie poradziłeś. – nadaremnie próbuje odrzucić do tyłu splątaną burzę swoich włosów – To już koniec, wszystko będzie dobrze.

_Kłamca_. Prycham pod nosem, teraz z różdżką w dłoni, ograniczając moją nadzieję, z eliksirów do głupich zaklęć. Zawsze kłamie szczeniakowi, wypełnia jego wielką arogancką głowę przesadzonymi, heroicznymi gryfońskimi bzdurami. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak stoi dziś na linii frontu – w końcu jest dzieckiem traktującym wojnę jak zabawę, myśli, że będzie żył wiecznie.

Głupi, głupi chłopak.

Ciągle _odzywający się_ chłopak.

Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

– Mogę iść do domu? Profesor Snape powiedział…– walczy o oddech. – Powiedział, że wszystko mi się udało. Mogę iść teraz do domu, Łapo?

Stoimy chwilę w bezruchu wśród powojennych odgłosów – krzyków, jęków, szlochów – z dłonią Pottera niespodziewanie zaciskającą się na poplamionych krwią szatach Blacka, podczas gdy prawdziwe znaczenie zadanego przez chłopca pytania zaczyna kiełkować w umyśle słuchaczy.

A jednak nie jest ono całkowicie pozbawione sensu.

Black przerywa kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim chrześniakiem, by spojrzeć na mnie, by posłać mi wciąż popularne Piorunujące Spojrzenie Nienawiści – coś, co dobrze znam, ale tym razem…

Jeśli do tej pory myślałem, że Black mnie nienawidzi…

Ramię kundla zaciska się wokół wątłego ciała chłopaka - on sam wciąż tak młody.

Zupełnie ignoruje fakt, że staram się powstrzymać Pottera przed wykrwawieniem się na śmierć.

_Gryfoni. _

Wtrącam się, ignorując zwierzęce warknięcia Blacka. Czy ten facet kiedykolwiek przestaje być kundlem?

Sto punktów od Gryffindoru.

Słychać nutę desperacji w głosie Blacka. On błaga.

– Wojna się skończyła, tak. Ale ciągle są jeszcze egzaminy i uczta na koniec roku, i wręczenie świadectw ze wszystkimi twoimi przyjaciółmi. Jest jeszcze całe…

– Chcę iść do…domu, Siri. Skończyłem. Mogę? Proszę.

– Harry, Harry… Nie – nie pytaj mnie o to. Zrobię… zrobię wszystko…

Jakież to wzruszające. Naprawdę.

– Ty też możesz iść – mówi Potter sennie, tarmoszę jego zmasakrowane ciało, rzucając zaklęcie za zaklęciem. – Tak powiedział.

– Kto? Harry, kto powie…

I wtedy to czuję, ciarki przechodzą mi po plecach. To nie zimny dotyk duchów, ale coś o wiele bardziej z pozagrobowego życia.

Psy umieją wyczuć dusze, a Black będąc psem, bardziej niż czymkolwiek innym, siedzi jak na kazaniu, jego oczy są szeroko otwarte z szoku. Chociaż czemu jest tak zaskoczony, nigdy się nie dowiem. Na tym polu bitwy wiele jest dusz opuszczających ten świat, są wszędzie. Ale te są inne, te są znajome.

Te przybywają z określonym celem.

(Kiedy Harry był mały i zamykano go w komórce zwykł śnić, że pewnego dnia ktoś przyjdzie po niego, że to była jakaś pomyłka, że jego rodzice żyją i chcą go.)

Potterowie nareszcie przychodzą po swojego syna.

Niewypowiedziane do końca zaklęcie zamiera na moich wargach. Powoli wycofuję poplamione krwią dłonie znad dziury w jego klatce piersiowej i jego oddech się wyrównuje się, gdy bolesny nacisk ustępuje.

Tylko głupi Gryfoni ciągle próbują na daremnie walczyć, mimo braku cienia szansy na wygraną, kompletnie bez powodu. Lepiej być rozsądnym i zachować siły. Gryfoni nie osiągają niczego, na co zasługują, ale dają się zabić.

Kątem oka dostrzegam zwłoki Czarnego Pana szydzące ze mnie.

Kucam na piętach, pusty…tak pusty.

Nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić.

Black ciągle odgarnia niesforne włosy. Łzy kapią strużkami po jego poplamionej sadzą twarzy, ale nie musi zmuszać się do uśmiechu. Da Potterowi wszystko, zawsze to robił – zarówno dla ojca jak i syna. Da cokolwiek chłopiec będzie chciał, nawet to, nawet…pozwolenie.

– Oczywiście, że możesz iść do domu, Harry, oczywiście. Wszyscy pójdziemy do domu, wszyscy razem.

– Razem?

– Pewnie! Będę zaraz za Tobą. Zdążę na twoje urodziny. Osiemnaste i każde kolejne. – Z łamiącym się głosem Black przyciska do siebie chłopca, składając pocałunek na jego czole– Kocham cię, Harry. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Jestem z ciebie taki dumny. Taki dumny, że mogłem zostać twoim ojcem chrzestnym.

Jego zielone oczy, jedno szeroko otwarte, drugie z już zakrzepłą krwią, usłyszawszy te słowa, wpatrują się w niego w zdumieniu. Uśmiecha się i widok ten jest dziwny i niepokojący do oglądania, ponieważ nigdy nie widziałem chłopaka tak szczęśliwego jak w tej właśnie chwili. I czy nie jest to niesprawiedliwe, zupełnie niesprawiedliwe, że jedynie_ teraz_, jedynie_ tu_ …

– Też cię kocham, Łapo – szepcze.

– Harry?

– Harry?

– _Harry_!

Nigdy nie powiedziałem Albusowi, że chłopak przeżył Czarnego Pana o parę minut. Nigdy nie podzieliłem się z nim tą rozmową, nigdy nie puściłem pary z ust o tym, co powiedziałem do Chłopca Który Był, gdy znalazłem go pod zwłokami Czarnego Pana, walczącego o przeżycie, gdy wyciągnąłem go niczym jakąś zepsutą zabawkę, wytarłem krew z jego policzka, i próbowałem i próbowałem i _próbowałem_ złożyć go z powrotem w całość. Nigdy nie mówiłem o Blacku, o Potterze pytającym, błagającym o pozwolenie na jedyną rzecz, którą chciał tylko dla siebie.

A teraz są osiemnaste urodziny Chłopca Który Przeżył, święto, widowisko, którego desperacko chciałem uniknąć. Zaciągnięty na tę "uroczystość" przez Minerwę-Zaciśnięte-Usta i naszego zdziadziałego, zakochanego w Gryffindorze dyrektora.

Nie tylko Anglia, ale cała czarodziejska społeczność praktycznie uznała chłopca za świętego, modlą się do niego, czczą bardziej od Merlina. Jest specjalna gablota w muzeum, pomnik, wyścigowa miotła nazwana jego imieniem, jest szał na zdjęcia i książki, oficjalne biografie „ludzi którzy znali go najlepiej…"

I sądzę, że może, tak po prostu, w odróżnieniu od swojego ojca, Harry Potter mógłby to wszystko znienawidzić.

Może wszystkim, co kiedykolwiek chciał było to, o co poprosił tamtego dnia na miejscu batalii.

Ale nie mogę być tego pewien.

Pośród przemówień, kwiatów, szlochów i pogrążonych w żałobie wyznawców z całego świata, w ogóle nie zdziwiłem się, zauważając nieobecność Syriusza Blacka, kiedy odczytano jego nazwisko, by odznaczyć go z możliwie jak największymi honorami – Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy.

Bez celu przejechałem kciukiem po aksamitnym pudełku zawierającym moje własne wysokie wyróżnienie.

Nie, w ogóle nie byłem zdziwiony.

Wiem, że potem, najmłodszy chłopak Weasleyów i może panna Granger, zaniepokojeni i zmartwieni zafiukają do domu w Dolinie Godryka odbudowanym ku pamięci Zbawcy Czarodziejskiego Świata (cholerna atrakcja turystyczna!) i znajdą leżące tam Blacka, być może na podłodze, być może na szczycie zaścielonego łóżka z różdżką zaciśniętą w dłoni, albo w wannie - wszędzie czerwienić się będzie gryfońska krew, czy też zwisającego w pokoju dziecięcym z pasem napiętym wokół szyi…

Naprawdę, do wyboru jest tak wiele możliwości.

Trzymając aksamitne pudełko, wpatrywałem się w medal.

Dla Harryego Pottera przeznaczą najwyższy rangą medal, jaki istnieje, a następnie, tylko dla niego, stworzą kompletnie nowe wyróżnienie.

Typowe.

Zamknąłem czarne pudełko i nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli o innym zamkniętym pudle ze złotymi uchwytami i lakierowaną powierzchną, pokrytym liliami.

Jeśli byłbym jakimś żałosnym Gryfonem, bez wątpienia pocieszałbym się myślami o czarnowłosym zielonookim chłopcu świętującym swoje urodziny pierwszym przyjęciem z rodziną.

(Ale nie jestem. Nie jestem.)

KONIEC


End file.
